A device may store confidential information, such as a cryptographic security parameter (CSP). However, an integrity or security of the confidential information may be compromised if accessed by an unauthorized party. Programming a process of the device to only access confidential information for which the process has authority to access, may be unreliable.
For example, the process may malfunction and/or be manipulated by an unauthorized party, such as a hacker, and access confidential information for which the process does not have authorization. Manufacturers, vendors, and/or users are challenged to provide more secure methods for protecting confidential information.